


Under the Stars

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Other Lives - Modern Brigid and Sarita [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: Brigid has planned an evening in their secret garden for Sarita.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



Brigid had spent the day in the kitchen baking and assembling a picnic basket of sweets for a late night picnic. She placed a small bottle of wine and a couple of glasses in the basket as well, and closed it. Humming to herself, she went over the list in her head, checking off things that needed to be done. She was very excited about the picnic she planned to have with her wife in their hidden garden.

 

They slipped into the garden through the hidden door, and Brigid closed it behind her. She turned to look at Sarita, and gasped. They have been together for years, but the sight of her always left Brigid breathless.

Sarita’s skin almost seemed to glow and her black hair shined as though she were the night sky itself, sent to earth and remade as an elf. “Shall I start the fire, Lingrean?” She asked, fire already in her palm. The crimson color of the magical flame matched the dress she was wearing.

“I would appreciate it.” Brigid watched her walk to the fire pit they had constructed and start the fire. She set the basket and violin down and pulled out the soft blanket they would be sitting on. “Would you like to have the snack first or would you like me to play something I wrote for you?”

“Snack first. I can’t wait to try what you made today.” Sarita helped Brigid spread the blanket out near the fire. She sat down and patted the spot beside her.

 

Brigid set the basket down on the blanket and sat down beside Sarita. She pulled one of the containers filled with tiny cakes and chocolates. “I made your favorite tiny cakes, and some chocolates.” She grinned as her wife squealed with delight.

She opened one of the containers, and held out a triple chocolate tiny cake to feed to Sarita. The elven woman opened her mouth and took a bit of the cake, moaning with pleasure. Brigid grinned and ate the other half. “So it’s good then?” She asked teasing her love.

Sarita laughed as she leaned closer to Brigid, to softly kiss her lips. “It was perfect, divine, as are you.” She tucked a strand of Brigid’s curly dark red hair behind her ear and kissed her again. Picking up another cake, she offered it to her Lingrean.

Brigid bit into the cake, holding it between her lips. She leaned toward Sarita, offering her the other half. The elven woman opened her mouth to bite the other half of the sweet morsel, and kissed her wife, the chocolate cake dissolving in her mouth.

“Let’s save the rest of these for later.” Brigid put the container back into the basket then pulled Sarita on to her lap and kissed her deeply. Her hands glided up and down her wife’s bare back as they kissed.

She moved them to the bow of her wife’s dress, pulling back to look into her eyes. She grinned at her when she nodded and undid the bow. Brigid pulled down the top of Sarita’s dress and massaged her breasts as she began to kiss her again.

Sarita pulled away from Brigid and stood up. She shimmied out of the dress, moving it to the side with her foot. Bending over, she kissed Brigid. “You should get undressed too, my Lingrean.”

Brigid stood up, reaching back to unzip her dress. Sarita’s slender hands pushed hers aside and unzipped the dress for her. Soft hands slid between the fabric and her skin and slid the dress down. Kisses chased the hemline of the dress as it descended Brigid’s body.

She turned to find Sarita on her knees, reverence in her expression. Brigid lowed herself to her knees, the fire from the pit casting lights and shadows on their bodies. Her own expression mirrored her wife’s as she closed the space between them.

Kissing Sarita, Brigid carefully lowered her love onto the blanket beneath them, their lips not parting as they descended. She cupped Sarita’s face with her hands, ending their kiss so she can look into her vivid emerald eyes.

“This night is all about you, my love,” Brigid reminded Sarita before there could be any protesting. “All I want is to show you how much I love you. That is my pleasure.”

Brigid laughed when Sarita pouted, and kissed her love’s lips once more. She moved to her elven beauty’s sensitive ears, gently kissing around the lobe, nibbling at the point. Her hands wandered over Sarita’s body, delicately touching her soft skin as though it was made of porcelain.

Heat began to build between Brigid’s legs as Sarita reacted to her touches and kisses, but she ignored it. Her desire could be taken care of later; Sarita’s pleasure was all that mattered to her in that moment.

Kissing a path down Sarita’s neck to her chest, she licked around each nipple, massaging the breast her mouth was not lavishing with attention. When her tongue reached a nipple, Brigid took it into her mouth, sucking on it as she licked it.

Brigid moved back and forth between Sarita’s breasts while she moved one of her hands down to the apex of her love’s legs to tease her, rubbing the hairless mound. She smirked when Sarita whined, her eyes glinting with mischief.

She laughed when her love tried to push her down further, and kissed between Sarita’s breasts before continuing down her body.

Kissing down Sarita’s toned stomach, stopping just below her belly button to gauge how much teasing she could get away with. When their eyes met, Brigid saw her love needed her to quit teasing, though it wouldn’t stop her from just a little more.

Positioning herself between Sarita’s legs, she nipped at the mage’s thighs, and kissed them before turning her attention to her love’s quim. Brigid kissed around the folds, slowly dipping her tongue between until Sarita growled in frustration.

Brigid parted Sarita’s folds with her fingers, and lapped her slit, moaning at how wonderful Sarita tasted. She swirled her tongue around her love’s clit, then alternated between stead licks and sucking on it. At the same time she reached up to touch, to worship Sarita’s body, massaging every inch of her she could touch, pinching and teasing her nipples when she reached them.

Sarita’s fingers combed into Brigid’s thick curls, clutching handfuls of hair as she writhed and moaned, her body beginning to shake from her Lingrean’s ministrations. Goosebumps formed on her body and each lick and touch inched her closer to the abyss of her release; every time her clit was touched it felt as though fire coursed through her veins and lightening lapped at her skin.

“Oh my Lingrean!” Sarita cried out as she came, moaning to the heavens and the stars that witnessed their love making as her body was rocked by her orgasm. Panting, she began to relax as Brigid licked up her slit.

Brigid sighed happily, and kissed up Sarita’s body to her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. “I love you,” she murmured between kisses as she curled up comfortably beside her.

“I love you too,” Sarita replied, and kissed Brigid. “Tonight is perfect, thank you.”

Smiling, Brigid brushed Sarita’s hair from her face, and gazed lovingly into her eyes. “For you, I would bring down the moon itself, anything to make you happy.”


End file.
